I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless communications networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for controlling transmission power.
II. Background Art
There are a variety of wireless communication systems having multiple beam communication links. A satellite-based communication system is one such example. Another example is a cellular communication system.
A satellite-based communication system includes one or more satellites to relay communications signals between gateways and user terminals. Gateways provide communication links for connecting a user terminal to other user terminals or users of other communications systems, such as a public switched telephone network (PSTN). User terminals can be fixed or mobile, such as a mobile telephone, and positioned near a gateway or remotely located.
A satellite can receive signals from and transmit signals to a user terminal provided the user terminal is within the “footprint” of the satellite. The footprint of a satellite is the geographic region on the surface of the earth covered by the satellite communications system. In some satellite systems, a satellite's footprint is geographically divided into “beams,” through the use of beam forming antennas. Each beam covers a particular geographic region within a satellite's footprint.
Some satellite communications systems employ code division multiple access (CDMA) spread-spectrum signals, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,307, issued Feb. 13, 1990, entitled “Spread Spectrum Multiple Access Communication System Using Satellite or Terrestrial Repeaters,” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,174, which issued Nov. 25, 1997 entitled “Method and Apparatus for Using Full Spectrum Transmitted Power in a Spread Spectrum Communication System for Tracking Individual Recipient Phase Time and Energy,” both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and are incorporated herein by reference.
The method for providing CDMA mobile communications was standardized in the United States by the Telecommunications Industry Association in TIA/EIA/IS-95-A entitled “Mobile Station-Base Station Compatibility Standard for Dual-Mode Wideband Spread Spectrum Cellular System,” referred to herein as IS-95. Combined AMPS & CDMA systems are described in TIA/EIA Standard IS-98. Other communications systems are described in the IMT-2000UM, or International Mobile Telecommunications System 2000/Universal Mobile Telecommunications System, standards covering what are referred to as wideband CDMA (WCDMA), cdma2000 (such as cdma2000 1x or 3x standards, for example) or TD-SCDMA.
Cellular communications may also employ CDMA techniques. However, instead of receiving signals from gateways that are relayed through one or more satellites, user terminals receive signals from a fixed position base station that supports multiple sectors, each corresponding to a particular geographic region, similar to having multiple beams.
Gateways and base stations transmit information in the form of wireless signals to user terminals across forward link communications channels. These wireless signals need to be transmitted at power levels sufficient to overcome noise and interference so that the transfer of information occurs within specified error rates. In addition, these wireless signals need to be transmitted at power levels that are not excessive so that they do not interfere with communications involving other user terminals. Faced with this challenge, gateways and base stations employ dynamic forward link power control techniques to establish appropriate forward link transmit power levels.
Conventional forward link power control techniques involve closed loop approaches where user terminals provide gateways and base stations with feedback that specifies particular forward link transmit power adjustments. For example, one such approach involves a user terminal determining signal-to-noise ratios (SNRs) of received forward link traffic signals. Based on these determined SNRs, the user terminal transmits commands that direct the gateway or base station to either increase or decrease the transmit power of traffic signals sent to the user terminal.
These commands are referred to as up/down commands because they direct either a power increase or a power decrease. Up/down commands are transmitted to the gateway or base station across an up/down power control channel. This channel is typically implemented by “puncturing” the up/down commands into frames of user terminal data that are transmitted to the gateway or base station. This puncturing can limit the data rates at which user terminals transmit information to gateways and base stations. Additionally, punctured channels may not be as reliable because punctured commands may introduce a higher bit error rate for a given signal-to-noise ratio.
In addition to transmitting up/down commands, user terminals typically transmit other types of information to gateways and base stations. For example, many user terminals periodically transmit various power measurements and noise measurements to support operations, such as “handoffs” between beams during an active call. To eliminate the less reliable transmission of data rate limiting power adjustment commands, it is desirable for gateways and base stations to utilize such transmitted measurements to control forward link transmit power levels.
In addition, it is desirable to conserve forward link transmission power. Since satellite and cellular communications systems employ multiple beams, transmissions received by user terminals in a particular beam are susceptible to interference from transmissions designated for neighboring beams. A user terminal's interference susceptibility is related to its proximity to adjacent beams. Namely, the closer a user or user terminal is to an adjacent beam, the more susceptible the user is to interference from neighboring beams.
In a satellite-based communications system where the satellites are not stationary, the geographic area covered by a given satellite is constantly changing. As a result, a user terminal positioned within a particular beam of a particular satellite at one point in time can later be positioned within a different beam of the same satellite and/or within a different beam of a different satellite. Furthermore, because satellite communication is wireless, a user terminal is free to move about. As a result, user terminals typically have varying positions within a beam while receiving transmissions across forward link channels. Accordingly, their susceptibility to interference may vary over time.
One technique for reducing interference received by user terminals is to boost the power of signals that are transmitted by satellites and/or cellular base stations to user terminals by a fixed margin. However, since user terminals can experience varying degrees of interference susceptibility, this approach has the drawback of wasting power on users that are not as susceptible to interference as others. In addition, this approach can cause additional interference with other user terminals.
Accordingly, as with the elimination of user terminals needing to transmit closed loop power adjustment commands, techniques for reducing interference while conserving transmit power are desirable, especially in systems having limited power budgets.